


Bit By a Serpent

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: Once the town gang, The Southside Serpents, strike Stiles Stilinski, they found out something about the boy he had been trying so desperately to keep a secret. In his last resort, he finds himself needing to ask someone for help. It just so happens that it was his crush, Archie Andrews, is the only one he trusts.Crossover/AU: Stiles Stilinski in Riverdale4 Chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warning: Rape**

Stiles had come to regret deciding to go to Archie's game Friday night. Of course, he had fun watching Archie play the sport, not having to filter his gaze because the redhead was so focused on the game. It's not like he hadn't gone to his games before, but the stares of the other football players made him uncomfortable. He didn't want his anxiety to get the best of him so he decided to shoot Archie an apology texted as he walked to his jeep.

"Shit..." He rolled his eyes back in annoyance as he tried to crank up the old run-down jeep. He opened the hood seeing that there was no open spot to duct tape, maybe it's just the jeep's time to go to the auto shop. Stiles looked back at the football game debating whether he should stay, One of the football players was giving him a grin that made Stiles shake uncomfortably. He shook off the glare and started to walk home, it won't take that long.

**Stiles POV**  
I wish I could just shut off my brain and emotions. I feel guilty because Archie wanted me to come watch him play, but I couldn't sit they with the stares and laughs of Chuck Clayton's group of friend... not after what happened this morning.

*The buzz of motorcycles in the distance*

"Fuck..." I said to myself trying to find somewhere to hid, I look to the side seeing a bush so I run jumping behind it but it was too late. The Southside Serpents had already seen me, I just pray they aren't going to harm me. I've heard the worst things about them... from them jumping one of their clients, lighting houses on fire, it's even been rumored that they murdered Jason Blossom.

I hid my face and sighed when I heard the slowing down of a motorcycle. I heard footsteps and I look up timidly, "D-Do you need me to take you home, Lit..le boy," He hiccups and I could smell the whiskey on his breath from down here, fresh spots from shooting heroin up his arm. "I'm ok... thank you, sir," I tried to say politely, I wanted so badly to sarcastically bash him but I don't want to cross a Serpent. "C'mon, I don't mind," he bends down helping me up and I look up at him with fear in my eyes, "God, you're so gorgeous... h-how can a boy be as pretty as you," he hiccups. "I-I don't know... thank you," I said softly.

"Get on the bike," He told me and I teared up, "B-but I didn't do anything... please don't hurt me," I said begging him. He looked at me confused but then gave me an evil smile, "Get on the fucking bike... you don't want me to make you get on it, do you?" he said and I gulped. We got on the bike and I couldn't help but to tremble, as we drove through town I hoped an officer would pull us over for not having helmets on... but that didn't happen.

The man parked his bike outside of a runned down house, he grabbed my wrist quite forcefully leading me into the house. "P-please sir... if you let me go I won't tell anyone," I cried, he looked down at me unamused before opening a door and then pushing me. I fell down the stairs to what I think is the basement, I tried to sit up but the room was spinning around too much.

I felt my overshirt being tugged off "N-no..." I cried and I looked up at the man. He looked down at me confused and amazed when he took off my pants and boxers, he rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things. "W-what is this?" He asked seeing that I still had a compression shirt on. He ripped it off and my breasts pop out, I knit my eyebrows together looking up at him terrified. I covered my face humiliated and violated, when he got between my legs eying both of my gender genitalia. I was 1 out of 8 million people who was born as both genders... I wanted to keep it a secret.

He bit his lip and licked them, "Get comfortable... I want to be less drunk to enjoy this," he said getting up. I grab my clothes quickly putting them on and backing up into a corner when he walked out of the room. I sighed when I heard him lock the door behind him. _Come on Stiles, you can find a way out of here..._ I thought to myself getting up trying to find windows or doors to escape from, but I was in successful.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A month went by with Stiles being gone, Stiles wasn't surprised that people hadn't jumped at the chance to look for him. He wasn't a hot rich boy so no one really cared, besides his father didn't file a missing report. However, Archie had filled one out, but since Archie wasn't family they didn't really take it seriously. "Stiles!" Archie formed a speaker with his hands, "Stiles!" Betty followed behind the redhead. "Betty... what do you think happened to him," Archie sat down on a log worried. Betty looked at him not knowing what to say "He probably is fine... hitched a ride with a hot rich daddy, you know that's his type," Veronica tried lightening the mood but like usual it didn't help.

Archie looked down at the ground fumbling with his fingers, "Hey... we will find him," Betty told him and Veronica quickly agreed, she always felt like she had to compete for Archie's attention. She wanted to do something that would make her a hero in Archie's eyes, So she could stop competing for him. "Yes that's right Archiekins, we're going to find him and make sure he is unharmed as well," She dust herself off as Betty and Archie looked at her. "Stiles!" She called out continuing the search without the two.   
\--------

Stiles hadn't known he was down in that basement for a month, he stayed curled up in that corner trembling holding his stomach. They were an old mirror that was tainted and had mold on it, he saw his battered up reflection. He had bruises trailing up his porcelain pale skin, his hair had been unkept and tousled.

**Stiles POV**  
The Serpent walked in the room and I tried to look brave, but not to brave so he wouldn't "Teach" me a lesson. He looked different this time... less drunk. He hadn't come down here in two days, he was fidgeting with his hands nervously. I shifted uncomfortably when he got closer to me, at this time he usually takes off my clothes at this moment but he hesitated.

He knelt down and tilted my head up to look at him, "I-I'm so sorry, I'm not the same person when I'm not sober... hell, I'm not even a person," He told me and I try to not look him in the eye. He planted a kiss on my cheek and I shudder at his touch, "You're free to go... but it's raining, would you like me to give you a ri-" he told me and I ran out of his grasp and up the stairs before he changed his mind. I hauled ass as far as I could go from the house, before I knew it I was in the middle of town. I caught my breath and went under a canopy over a door leading to a restaurant. It didn't really help because I was already drenched. I'm surprised it wasn't even hailing, this had been the worst storm I've ever seen. I looked at the clock tower seeing its 9 at night, _W-where do I go?_ I asked myself as I saw people staring. I can't go home... dad will give me a way worse punishment than how my kidnapper treated me. "Hello boy, are you lost?" A woman asked me and I shook my head before taking off.

I let my feet guide me to where I was going, I looked around to see I was in Archie's neighborhood. I don't want to bother him but I have no choice. I find his house and climb up to where he showed me how he sneaks out. I hesitate to knock on his window but I didn't have to, "Stiles?!" He asked turning on his lamp and running to the window to open it. "Where have you been? I was worried sick! Why are you on my roof?" He asked relieved to see me but I backed up as he began to pull me in. I was filthy, even the rain pouring down on me hasn't fully taken off an inch of the filth on me. He looked at me confused "I-i don't want to talk about it, can I take a shower first before I hug you?" I asked bluntly and he knits his eyebrows together nodding at me.

"Come on in... don't worry about making a mess," he waited for me to come in and then he shut the window locking it behind me. I walk into his bathroom and he got me a towel and some spare clothes. "I'll be downstairs, I'll call your dad," He said and I grabbed him, "Arch... please don't tell him," I begged. He looks at me with sympathy before nodding before walking out of the room.

I sigh in bliss as the warm shower water comes down on me, trickling down my body. The shower quickly smelled like my filth... dried sweat and other filth I don't want to imagine that's on me currently as well. I quickly grab Archie's body wash and lathered myself in it.

When I got out I dried off with a towel, and looked at the clothes with horror that Archie gave me. He gave me gym shorts and a loose t-shirt, that for sure won't cover my boobs up but I had no choice. I put on some boxer briefs of Archie's trying not to think too hard about how good Archie fills them up with his body. They were baggy on me, you couldn't really tell I had boobs but I didn't want to risk it. I peaked my head out of the door seeing that the coast was clear, I spot Archie's varsity jacket at the end of his bed so I put it on. I go back into the bathroom and put my old stinky clothes in the trash can.

"I told Betty and Veronica you're here, would you like to see them?" He asked shielding his eyes in case I wasn't clothed. I anxiously shook my head, he slowly looked at me and then gasped when he saw me. "What happened to you?" he asked and I covered my face, he saw some of the bruising on my legs. "You're safe now, Stiles..." Archie told me and wrapped me in his arms, I couldn't stop my body trembling or the tears from pouring out of my eyes. I melted into his touch as he just got more protective over me, he leads me out of the damp bathroom and into his room.

The door opened and it was his father, I tried to stop crying and hid my face. "Oh... um, I'm going to the Italian place with Hermione want anything?" Fred asked and Archie looked down at me, I gulp and shake my head. "You like pizza?" He asked and my face grows red, "Yes... get him one," Archie told him after I shook my head again.

Archie lead me to his chair and held me in his lap, I cried my eyes out on his shoulder. "I like you wearing my clothes..." he told me and I chuckled, but I could see he was looking down at my chest confused. He was being polite and friendly not asking me but I knew I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. "P-please don't think I'm a freak," I looked down, "Hey? I'll never think that Stiles... ok?" Archie tilted my chin to look at him "I-I'll never judge you... you can trust me, you're safe with me," He told me and I nodded.

I racked my brain wondering where to start, there's so much I've kept a secret. I started by taking off the jacket and laying down on him, the shirt had fallen to show my boobs... and "I-I'm pregnant," I stutter and look down at my 4-month belly that was just showing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_June 1st_ **   
**_Trigger Warning: Molesting and mention of rape_ **   
_Stiles had taken a small summer class for extra credit over summer, the substitute had to go home early for some reason. Since Stiles was the only one who was offered the class he was the only one there, the substitute trusted the boy to turn in his work at her desk and lock up. She had given the task to take one of the Summer school students his homework at football practice. Reggie, he had secretly been going to summer school without telling his friends, he was going to fail the grade but since he was a good football player he was offered an alternative._

_Stiles looked for Archie as he walked out to the gym building, but he must have already gone on vacation with Jughead. In fact, practice was just finishing up, for some reason most of the teacher/ coaches had gone home early. Stiles sheepishly walked into the locker room and snuck Reggie's homework in his duffle bag. He headed out but then he felt a damp hand on his shoulder "Hey Stilinski, what's that tight little ass doing in here?" Chuck bit his lip and help the towel up that was wrapped around his waist. Reggie and Moose were still in the showers and glanced over at him, "Probably playing peeping tom," Reggie covered his own ass. "Oh no! I swear I wasn't... I thought I left something in here the other day but I remember_ _ed_ _wrong," Stiles defended himself but still saved Reggie's secret. Stiles looked up timidly at the larger men with his whiskey-colored eyes, "He does have a tight ass don't he... why don't we teach him a lesson?" Reggie said cockily walking up to then. Chuck laughed as he dropped his towel and Stiles backed up afraid. "Guys... leave the poor boy alone," The captain of the football team came in from the field, "Shut up Jason... you're just trying to keep your highscore in the playbook," Chuck scoffed and then ripped off Stiles clothes. "What the fuck?" Chuck backed up "Freak..." he said with a bit of confusion as he looked at the boy with both genders. His boobs were at least a C cup after Reggie ripped his compression shirt off, "Please Reg... stop," Jason said disappointed in his teammates but intrigued as Reggie ran his finger across the boy's cunt, which was where his balls were supposed to be. The boy whimpered as the football team had probed him, soon they did more_

**_Current time_ **

**_Stiles POV_**  
"I-I'm so sorry Stiles... I should have been there," Archie said ashamed, "No... you was having fun with Juggie," I told him and he shook his head. "No, I wasn't..." He said disgusted, "I was fucking Ms. Grundy... I shouldn't have been so blind, I'm going to kill them," He said angerly. I winced at his hostility, but mostly with shock of him and Grundy. "I'm sorry..." I say awkwardly and he looked at me, he softened his features "I'm just angry with them... I'm not going to kill them, but they will pay," He said pulling me closer. We had moved over to his bed after eating pizza, and I started telling him what happened to me this summer and for the last month. "You must be exhausted... let me make my bed for you and then I can sleep on the floor," He told me getting up. "C-can you sleep in the bed with me..." I said timidly, I just know I'm gonna have a night terror. "Yeah... of course," he told me.   
\-------  
 _The Next Morning_  
 _8 A.M._

I woke up to Archie's muscular arms protectively wrapped around me, I snuggled back into him listening to his cute snore. I have to enjoy this moment right now because it won't last for very long, a guy like Archie won't ever like me. Him touching give me butterflies in my stomach even though it's just out of friendship, he must have done them listening to me have a nightmare. _Shit..._ I thought as I felt Morning sickness. I knock on Archie's arm some, when he releases I run to the open bathroom and puke into the toilet. With the room spinning some it didn't help me to calm down, "Shh... it's ok," Archie said to me kneeling down beside me and rubbing circles into my back. I must have been starting a panic attack without noticing it, I always start to have one when I'm sick.

"Better?" Archie asked and I got lost in his eyes as I nodded, his bed hair made him look even cuter. I quickly look away and blush as he chuckled at me. "I read that eggs aren't good for morning sickness so I told dad not to fix them... plus Polly told me that it affects her that way as well," Archie told me, "Polly?" I asked confused. "Oh! We got Polly back... as well as Jason Jr." he told me and I smiled but then frowned. "Hey, why don't you brush your teeth while I find a tight shirt, we can go out to eat?" he asked me and I nodded. He looked in a drawer and found a spare toothbrush.

"Yeah... I don't think I have any small enough to be tight on you..." he told me, "I can just wear your jacket again," I chuckled and he smiled at me. When I got done I got back into bed waiting for Archie to be ready. I rested my eyes and felt a sink in the bed next to me, "I-I was so worried about you," he told me and then held me in his arms. "Well, I'm here now," I hugged him back, I didn't even think about how it made Archie feel. "So... there's a baby in here?" he asked softly running his hand over my stomach, I nodded "Wanna see?" I asked nervously and he nodded. I lifted my shirt up some "He's down some," I told him, "How do you know?" He asked curiously. "I can feel it," I smile at him being adorable, he lightly kissed my stomach and I giggle blushing. "Oh um... sorry," he covered his face and I smiled.

He slid his arm under my back and cuddled up to me. "Do you know who's it is..." he asked me, I could tell he was wanting to punch the football team for violating me. "I'm hoping it's Jason's..." I said and he tilted his head, "is it because he's dead? You don't have to hope for that reason. Reggie would change for the good if he found out, I know he would," Archie told me. "No... Jason was the only one who didn't rape me," I said and Archie cringed at the word. "H-he waited till he was the last one, he made sure I was ok and I wasn't hurt and he comforted me," I told him. "Well... I'm proud that he did that, but how could he be the dad?" He asked. "Because after I had calmed down I had kissed him to thank him... and then one thing led to another," I said and Archie nodded. He looked like a million things was going through his brain, "plus... I have a thing for gingers," I told him and he blushed. "Well... let's rest a bit more, I have an idea ok? You have to trust me," he told me, "Y-you're the only person I trust," I state.


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday_  
**Stiles POV**

"B-but Cheryl hates me..." I whined nervously, Archie had told me his plan yesterday and I've been anxious about it ever since. We got here early because Cheryl starts cheerleading practice earlier. We were walking down the hall as the janitors closet opens and out pops Jughead, "Hi Juggie," I smiled up at him and he hugged me. He looks me up and down examining me, I luckily had on baggy bulky clothes so no one could see my baby bump and boobs. "Why are you in the Janitors closet?" Archie asked, he began to talk but some students start to walk in so he waves us to come in.

We look around to see that he was crashing here, "Juggie... why is there a bed here?" Archie asked. "Nevermind that... My father turned himself in for tampering with evidence in Jason's case," he told us "I'm so sorry Jughead," I hugged him. "That's why you're crashing here?" Archie's said shocked by what Jughead is telling us. "No, I've been crashing here since the twilight inn closed down," He told Archie. He knelt down to me "Before he turned himself in, he told me everything he did to you... I'm so sorry," Jughead knit his eyebrows together. I tilt my head confused "Your dad didn't do anything to him, a Serpent did," Archie told him, "My dad is a Serpent," Jughead admitted. I never met Jugheads dad before so it was a surprise to hear this. "So I'm sorry, is it true that you're... you know," Jughead said carefully, "Its not your fault... but yeah, I'm pregnant," I said and he widened his eyes. "He just told me you were A hermaphrodite," Jughead told me and I gulped.

I hesitantly told Jughead everything with Archie's help, "C'mon, Betty and Veronica is bringing Cheryl to room 317," Archie put his phone in his pocket. "So you think it's Jason's baby, not my fathers?" Jughead asked sort of relieved, "Yeah that's what I'm hoping. I took a pregnancy test that morning before I was taken," I stated and we walked towards the empty classroom. "Arch... what if Cheryl tells the entire school?" I asked nervously, "She won't... of it is Jason's baby she will do anything she can to help you," Archie told me and I nodded.

"Polly isn't in here?" Cheryl said confused after they walked into the empty classroom, "Why did you bring me here Betty Bumhole?" she folded her arms aggravated. Archie told me how she helped with helping Polly so I was sort of less nervous. "Uhm... Hi Cheryl," I said cowarding down not wanting to do this, "Hi Stiles... glad to see you're not dead," She smiled and I couldn't tell if it was genuine or forced. "I-I have something to tell you," I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up to Archie, he nodded down at me telling me it's ok. "Well, I'm waiting," she folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "I-I'm pregnant... and I think it's Jason's," I blurt out, her face let hurt spread across it when I said Jason but then she looked at me coldly "What kind of sick joke is this, it's not funny..." she scoffed. "H-he's not lying, he really is pregnant," Archie defended me and the three girls looked at me confused. "Although I am on your side Stiles... but you're a guy, how can you be pregnant?" Betty said carefully. I froze not knowing what to say, so I just lift my shirt up to show my breasts and baby bump, Archie and Jughead quickly averted their eyes.

I let my shirt down to see the girls looking curiously at me, "I was born with both genders..." I said looking down at the floor. Cheryl's heels clapped against the tile as she walked over, "So... this could by my brothers?" she asked me. She hesitantly felt my belly and I nodded, I looked into her eyes and I saw a softness I had never seen from her. "I hope it is, but it could not be. I was raped by 4 members of the football team so..." I told her and her face broke, "Jason wouldn't have done that..." she stated. "He didn't, he comforted me and asked me for my consent afterward," I said sheepishly and she smiled "That sounds like him," she chuckled and hugged me.  
\------------

 _A week later_  
Archie and Cheryl had taken me to a doctors office a couple towns over, we had a DNA test done and we just got the results back that it's Jason's baby. I was so relieved when I found that out, and when the doctor said the baby was healthy. "Are you feeling ok?" Archie asked bringing me a glass of water and some crackers, I had just had morning sickness. He helped me sit up in the bed and then climbed in beside me, "Do you think you'll keep him?" He asked touching my bump. "I-I don't know, I don't know if I can be a single parent," I said considering adoption, "I want to help raise him," he mumbled and I looked at him. "Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked flattered, "Yeah of course," he gave me a killer grin and I kissed him on the cheek. "a-and maybe later on, we can have another..." he said nervously, my eyes widened and I was speechless. He leaned in to kiss me and I closed my eyes, "but I-I just threw up," I said turns my head away. "I don't care," he told me and then crashed our lips together, it truly took my breath away. "Y-you don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen," I chuckled and he rested out foreheads together, "me to," he bit his lips blushing.

_The End_


End file.
